Chicas universitarias
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: 6 chicas universitarias OC, se relacionan con l@s chic@s de la saga Crepúsculo en un AU. Niégame que te gustaría ser ellas. Inspirada, basada y dedicada a mis amigas: Kahida.bells, Alittlenudger, Kuarzo, Saiph y Bella. Las adoro y disfruten de la historia. PD: Cada capítulo es una pareja distinta, que se relaciona con la anterior. Lemmon explícito en todos los capítulos.
1. Presentación de personajes

_i__Hola! Bueno aquí estoy yo devuelta con una nueva historia, la cual tiene muchos OC y está ambientada en un AU. Por esta razón, colgaré primero las mini fichas de los personajes, los cuales están basados en mi amigas y yo misma :P_

_Si les gusta, comenten y si no, también, si quieren... Pero advierto que la historia está dedicada para mis amigas, todas serán protagonistas de su propio capítulo, así que el fic está escrito y desarrollado para adecuarlos a nuestros gustos._

_Sobre la ambientación les cuento que la historia se desarrolla en la Universidad Darmouth en Hanover, New Hampshire, USA durante el año 2011. Le atribuyo a dicha universidad carreras que no imparte, para dar más continuidad y hacer más entretenido el fic. Todos los personajes originales de Stephenie Meyer mantienen sus personalidades, pero cambian su historia. Hay relaciones homosexuales entre mujeres. Hay lemmon explícito en todos los capítulos. Muchas, muchas locuras, diversión y amor..._

_Aullidos desde Chile, Kali_

_PD: Les dejo el url de la imagen del fic ;)_

_ . _

* * *

_Disclai__mer: Los personajes originales de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y los personajes orinales también lo son (Nadie tiene mi permiso para usarlos). Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos y los de mis amigas._

**Personajes principales originales míos:**

**Las chicas**

Nombre: **Faye Fairfax Masen**

Edad: 21 años

Situación sentimental: Casada

Esposo: Edward Masen

Avatar (Cómo es físicamente?): Kaya Scodelario

Historia: Nació y creció en Phoenix. Conoció a su esposo, durante su primer año en Darmouth. Él mantenía un noviazgo de 4 años con Isabella Swan, pero al compartir clases con Faye se sintió atraído por ella, desviando progresivamente su atención de Bella, lo que la volvió muy celosa y la apegó a su buena amiga, Alice. Edward terminó con su novia a los tres meses de conocer a la señorita Fairfax, con quién comenzó a salir casi de inmediato. Se enamoraron con rapidez, se comprometieron al año y se casaron a los dos. Él fue su primer y único hombre. Su mejor amiga es Nessie, una estudiante de Literatura, igual que ella, conocida de su esposo. Es compañera de cuarto con Vanessa.

Nombre: **Vanessa Wolfe**

Edad: 19 años

Situación sentimental: Comprometida

Prometido: Jacob Black

Avatar: Emma Roberts

Historia: Nació y creció en Forks. Conoció a su prometido Jacob, cuando éste salía con su primera novia, Renesmee Masen. Ambas chicas asistían juntas al instituto, pero no eran amigas. La primera vez que se vieron fue en el baile de promoción de Décimo grado. La química entre ellos afloró de inmediato. El quileute terminó con la menor de los Masen, a la semana, apelando a que ya no sentía lo mismo. Ésta se apoyó en Jasper, uno de sus protectores. Vanessa cayó rendida a los encantos del nativo americano. Se hicieron novios al mes. Para poder estudiar en Darmouth como era su sueño, Nessie, como su novio la apodó cariñosamente, debieron pasar separados un año. Al verano siguiente, el se mudó a Hanover y se comprometieron a su llegada. Es buena amiga de la señorita Davis, aunque sospecha que ella le oculta algo sobre Black, que es su mejor amigo. Estudia Literatura. Es compañera de cuarto con Faye. Su primer y único hombre fue Jacob.

Nombre: **Luna Davis**

Edad: 19 años

Situación sentimental: Enamorada-no correspondida. Soltera, pero tiene Amigos con beneficios

Amigo con Beneficios: Emmett McCarthy

Avatar: Michelle Trachtenberg

Historia: Nació en Tree Hill, pero por el trabajo de sus padres, veterinarios en terreno, creció en diferentes lugares, tales como New York, Santa Bárbara, Los Cayos, Nashville y Forks. En este pueblo, conoció al amor de su adolescencia, Jacob Black, quién nunca la miró más allá que a una hermana menor. Ella jamás se animó a decirle nada. Mantuvo el contacto a pesar del tiempo y las distancias, creyéndose desenamorada, hasta que se hizo amiga de su nueva novia sin saberlo, Vanessa. Nunca le reveló sus sentimientos. Siempre soñó con asistir a Darmouth, ya que sus padres se conocieron en esa universidad. Programó toda su vida ir ahí, tanto así que a todos las buenas amigas que hizo en sus viajes, les pidió que entraran a Darmouth y le hicieran compañía. Al ingresar a la universidad y vivir sola por primera vez, aprendió como utilizar el sexo para distraerse y pasarlo bien, usando como medio de atracción, el estar a cargo de la locución de todos los encuentros deportivos. Actualmente, está empecinada con meterse en la cama de Emmett, quién está debilitado por su ruptura con Rosalie y la traición de ésta. Sus mejores amigas son Alex y Lizzie, quienes además son sus compañeras de habitación. Estudia Medicina Veterinaria y sueña con ser como sus padres. Es compañera de Zafiro, aunque ella le lleve un año. El primer chico con el que estuvo fue Riley Biers, un player, un ladiesman que no le prometió amor, si no pasarla bien. Lo suyo fue sólo sexo. Después, vinieron muchos más. Actualmente, se cita a escondidas con Emmett.

Nombre:** Elizabeth Williams**

Edad: 20 años

Situación sentimental: Novia enamorada, en secreto

Enamorado: Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Avatar: Danielle Panabaker

Historia: Nació y creció en New York. Conoció a Luna, durante la estancia de ésta en la ciudad y en su instituto, a los 17 años, aunque iban en cursos diferentes. Antes de la partida de Davis, esta le hizo prometer que se encontrarían en Darmouth, algún día. Lizzie cumplió con su parte y entró a dicha universidad a estudiar Licenciatura en Química. Lugar en donde conoció a su entrenador de basquetbol, Edward Masen, todo un bombón para ella, al cual disfrutaba observar, ya que no tenía ojos para nadie más que su Bella y luego su Faye. Paralelamente, halló al estudiante de Medicina, Carlisle Cullen, quién estaba comprometido con la arquitecta, Esme Platt. El poco cuidado, la torpeza en coordinación y la fuerte determinación de la señorita Williams, la hizo destacar en el basquetbol y en la enfermería, haciendo que sufriera en silencio, al no poder tener al hombre de sus sueños a su lado. Al año siguiente, Luna llegó a Darmouth y le alentó a que conquistara al doctor. Sin creer su suerte, logró hacer que él se fijara en ella y culminara su antigua relación, iniciando su romance con fogosos encuentros en la enfermería, tras el almuerzo. Para que no se divulgara que ella era la causante de la ruptura, mantienen su relación en secreto. Es compañera de cuarto con Luna y Alex. Su primer y único hombre fue Carlisle.

Nombre: **Alexandra Hangovr**

Edad: 21 años

Situación sentimental: Soltera, saliendo

Cita: Rosalie Hale

Avatar: Ashley Simpson

Historia: Nació y creció en Berlín, hasta los 17 años, tras los cuales se mudó a Santa Bárbara, lugar en donde conoció a Luna. A pesar de que Alex prefería a las chicas por sobre los chicos, nunca se fijó en Davis, la consideraba un hombre más, ya que la consideraba uan muy buena amiga, demasiado buena como para arriesgarse a perderla por simple lujuria. Conocieron lugares divertidos juntas y lograron mantenerse unidas durante todo un año, hasta que la Alemana fue a Darmouth a estudiar Ingeniería en Informática, ya que era una excelente hacker, pero ambicionaba ser la mejor. Lu le prometió que le haría compañía, dentro de dos años. Al llegar a la universidad, se aprovechó de su belleza y popularidad para salir y acostarse con todas las chicas que quiso, menos una… Rosalie Hale, la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, la líder de las porritas y la novia del capitán del equipo de rugby. La rondó durante tres años, hasta que porrista cedió a la curiosidad y a la tentación que era la futbolista para ella. Una vez metida en su cama, no la sacó nadie. Siempre había creído que era una descerebrada, pero al conocerla realmente se había llegado a interesar de verdad, como nunca lo había hecho. Fueron amantes durante dos meses, antes de que la porrista fuera capaz de terminar con Emmett, devastándolo y volviéndose la noticia más caliente del campus. Su primera vez fue con una Inglesa, mayor que ella, desnudista de profesión, llamada Victoria. Es compañera de cuarto de Luna y Lizzie. Se está acostando exclusivamente con Rosalie.

Nombre: **Zafiro Northman**

Edad: 20 años

Situación sentimental: Novia enamorada

Novio: Jasper Withlock

Avatar: Johanna "Jojo" Levesque

Historia: Nació y creció en Santa Bárbara. Era la hija única de un congresista de California y una abogada de medio tiempo. Asistió a un colegio público toda su vida, sacando siempre las mejores calificaciones, siendo el orgullo de su madre y sus maestros, ya que perdió todo contacto con su padre cuando era muy pequeña. Toda su vida amo a los animales, pero no estaba segura si se la podría estudiando veterinaria. Justo cuando los plazos para postular a las universidades se cerraban, postuló a esa carrera en varias. Fue aceptada en todas, muy buenas, pero ahí se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de costear ninguna, debido al bajo salario de su madre. Ella mandó cartas y logró que tras analizaran su caso, la universidad de Darmouth le ofreciera una beca, la cual aceptó encantada. Se fue a Hanover a estudiar la carrera de sus sueños, sin pensar que ahí encontraría el amor. Jasper, un chico serio, seguro de sí mismo y con un carácter muy particular, llamó su atención desde el primer día. Como ella era tímida, le costó mucho acercarse a él, pese a que Jasper le demostraba su interés de formas muy notorias, pero cuando Zafi logró hacer contacto con el rubio, nunca nadie más pudo separarlos. Él le contó de su pasado y ella lo aceptó igual, porque prefería el futuro. Él fue su primer hombre y espera que sea el único. Compañera de carrera y amiga de Luna Davis. Compañera de cuarto de Rosalie Hale.

**Personajes principales originales de Stephenie Meyer:**

**Sus parejas:**

Nombre:** Edward Masen**

Edad: 23 años

Situación sentimental: Casado

Esposa: Faye Fairfax Masen

Avatar (Cómo los describo físicamente en mi historia?): Robert Pattinson

Historia: Fue entregado al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, junto a su hermana Renesmee, cuando tenía 2 años. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Los primeros amigos que hizo fueron Emmett y Jasper, ya que tenían su misma edad. Renesmee siempre tuvo un sitio especial en su corazón. Con el pasar del tiempo y la evolución de sus personalidades, se unieron a su grupo, Rosalie, Alice y Bella, quién siempre le llamó la atención por su sencillez y por su trato para con él. Al hacerse adolescentes, todos se emparejaron, creyendo que la vida sería perfecta así, para siempre. Carlisle, al ser mayor, se une al grupo, un año antes de ingresar a Darmouth. Ya que este lo logra, todos se proponen seguir sus pasos: Entrar era su mayor reto. Edward amaba a Isabella, pero habían actitudes de ella que le molestaban, las cuales se multiplican infinitamente al ingresar a la universidad, como son los celos. Entra al equipo de baloncesto de varones y se vuelve el entrenador de las damas. Tras conocer a la literata Faye, se prenda de ella y se reinventa, sintiéndose más el mismo. Rompe con Bella y se dedica por completo a enamorar a la señorita Fairfax, con quién sale, se compromete y se casa. Se distancia de Renesmee con pesar, debido a que esta era buena amiga de su ex. Están tratando de arreglar las cosas. Estudia Medicina. Compañero de cuarto con Jasper y Carlisle. Su primera mujer fue Bella. Sólo ha tenido una más y ésa es su esposa, Faye.

Nombre: **Jacob Black**

Edad: 21 años

Situación sentimental: Comprometido

Prometida: Vanessa Wolfe

Avatar: Taylor Lautner

Historia: Nació y creció en la Reserva Quileute de La Push, en Washington. Su padre era un nativo americano, mientras que su madre, una importante ejecutiva bancaria. Sus progenitores se habían casado tras una euforia causada por el buen sexo, no por amor; se conocieron en uno de los viajes de placer de ella. Tuvieron tres hijos, a los cuales Sarah, dejó toda su fortuna. Al visitar continuamente el pueblo para huir de los problemas que habían en su hogar, como las continuas peleas de sus padres, Jake conoció a la huérfana, Renesmee Masen, de quién se enamoró instantáneamente a los 13 años. Conoció a la viajera, Luna Davis a los 14, quién se volvió su mejor amiga y su hermana menor. Tras su partida, siguieron en contacto por todo tipo de medios. A los 16, descubrió a otra chica de Forks, compañera de la señorita Masen, Vanessa Wolfe, de quién se enamoró por tener mejor carácter y una personalidad más compatible con la suya que Ren, ganándose así el odio de Edward Masen. Renesmee jamás lo perdonó por eso, y nunca más volvieron a hablarse. El quileute conquistó con rapidez a la cara pálida, haciéndola su novia en cosa de un mes. Se debieron separar al año siguiente, porque ella se fue a estudiar a Darmouth. Él le prometió que la esperaría. En ese mismo tiempo, su madre muere en un accidente de tráfico, por lo que hereda muchísimo dinero con el cual ayuda a su padre a costear el tratamiento para su diabetes, también se compra un apartamento en Hanover, para poder visitar a su novia, un par de veces al año y continúa practicando artes marciales. Se entera que Nessie, apodo que le dio a su novia, es amiga de Luna. Se alegra. Con consejos de ésta y tras comprender que no se imagina su vida sin su chica, se muda a vivir a Hanover, comienza a estudiar para ser Preparador Físico y le pide matrimonio. Ella acepta y se comprometen. No duerme en el campus, si no en su apartamento. Su primera mujer fue Renesmee, tras su ruptura, Jacob sólo ha estado con Nessie.

Nombre: **Emmett McCarthy**

Edad: 23 años

Situación sentimental: Enamorado-no correspondido. Soltero, pero tiene Amigas con beneficios

Amiga con beneficios: Luna Davis

Avatar: Kellan Lutz

Historia: Fue entregado al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, cuando tenía 2 años y medio. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Siempre tuvo facilidad para hacer amigos y desarrolló el gusto por las muchachas desde muy joven, se enamoró de Rosalie Hale a los 8 años. Comenzó como un juego de niños, continuó como un capricho, como un amor de adolescentes y terminó siendo algo muy serio para él, aunque mantenían una relación abierta, en la cual podían tener aventuras con otras personas, siempre y cuando fueran pasajeras. Ambos fueron el primero en todo para el otro. Al ingresar en Darmouth, los 2 conocieron más gente y se enrollaron con ella, sin cambiar sus sentimientos entre ellos, lo que los mantenía felices, a pesar de todos los comentarios que su tipo de relación formaban. 3 años después de la llegada de Rose a la universidad, ella lo deja definitivamente, porque se prendado de alguien más, de una mujer llamada Alexandra. Emmett queda devastado, por lo que trata de recuperarla durante 2 meses, plazo tras el cual se rinde, al verla tan feliz y decide no humillarse más, por lo que comienza a notar las insinuaciones que Luna Davis, le hace tras cada juego, lo que lo hace desearla sexualmente. Estudia Pedagogía en Ed. Física. Compañero de cuarto de Nahuel. Su primera mujer fue Rosalie. Tras esta vinieron, muchas, muchas más. Su última adquisición… Luna Davis.

Nombre: **Carlisle Cullen**

Edad: 26 años

Situación sentimental: Novio, obsesionado, en secreto

Obsesión: Elizabeth Williams

Avatar: Peter Facinelli

Historia: Fue entregado al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, cuando tenía 5 años. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Recuerda a su familia anterior y se siente incomprendido, ya que es el único que conoce realmente lo que se perdieron, aún así es el más sensato y con ganas de vivir justamente. Era un buenísimo estudiante, por lo que hace buenas migas con Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice y Renesmee, quienes al enterarse de que se va a Darmouth, le prometen que seguirán sus pasos. Al llegar a la universidad, conoce a Esme Platt, una arquitecta, con quién disfruta salir, compartir y tener sexo, aunque realmente no esté enamorado. Tras 4 años de relación, termina con ella, al conocer las infidelidades de ella y al dejarse seducirse por la estudiante de Química, Lizzie Williams, quién lleva años enamorada de él. Se citan, salen a pasear y follan de vez en cuando, hasta que comienzan a nacer sentimientos de parte de Carlisle, tras esto le pide que sea su novia, pero que lo mantengan en secreto, durante un tiempo. Ella accede sin protestar. Estudia Medicina. Su primera mujer fue María, una muchacha del orfanato que estaba obsesionada con Jasper, con quién se acostó tras una fiesta. Jamás se lo contó a nadie. Dejó que creyeran que se había desvirgado con Esme. A esta, le siguieron un par de chicas con las cuales él le fue infiel un par de veces. Actualmente, está dedicado completamente a la señorita Williams.

Nombre: **Rosalie Hale**

Edad: 21 años

Situación sentimental: Soltera confundida, saliendo

Cita: Alexandra Hangovr

Avatar: Nikki Reed

Historia: Fue entregada al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, cuando tenía 8 meses. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Toda su vida fue la mujer más hermosa, a donde quiera que fuese, por lo que su ego se hinchó a más no poder, volviéndola una mujer orgullosa y algo presuntuosa. Aún así, logró que su amigo y mayor protector Emmett, se enamorara de ella. Comenzó como un juego de niños, continuó como un capricho, como un amor de adolescentes y terminó siendo algo muy serio para él, pero no tanto para ella, lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba su adoración, su comprensión y su forma de joder, más que su amor. Mantenían una relación abierta, en la cual podían tener aventuras con otras personas, siempre y cuando fueran pasajeras. Ambos fueron el primero en todo para el otro. Al ingresar en Darmouth, los 2 conocieron más gente y se enrollaron con ella, sin cambiar sus sentimientos entre ellos, lo que los mantenía felices, a pesar de todos los comentarios que su tipo de relación formaban. Rosalie gustaba de incursionar en cosas nuevas, por lo que cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de joder con una de las estudiantes extranjeras más cotizadas, lo hizo por hacerlo, sin esperar que fuera la gran cosa. Se equivocó. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió comprendida al cien por ciento y complacida de la misma forma, creyó que ella había sido más placentera también, por lo que se acostó con Alex cada vez que pudo, hasta que se dio cuenta que la necesitaba mucho más que a Emmett, quién había pasado a tercer plano. Rompió con él y se sintió triste, por todo lo que él significaba para ella, pero liberada, al ser finalmente como debía y quería ser. Alex le dio a entender que ella no era una chica más para ella, pero tampoco era alguien especial, por lo que irían lento en el área romántica. Rose aceptó, por lo que ambas chicas se citan de vez en cuando, sin exclusividad, pero continúan solteras. Estudia Ingeniería en Mecánica Automotriz. Su primer hombre fue Emmett. A él se siguieron varios chicos más y más recientemente, chicas. Como Em y ella terminaron, se está enfocando en conquistar a Lexi, su única pareja sexual actualmente.

Nombre:** Jasper Whitlock**

Edad: 22 años

Situación sentimental: Novio enamorado.

Novia: Zafiro Northman

Avatar: Jackson Rathborn

Historia: Fue entregado al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, cuando tenía 3 años. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Desde muy pequeño, se sintió muy protector con las mujeres, cobijando a Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie y especialmente a Alice, quién tenía un no sé qué, que le hacía perder la cabeza. Ella fue su primer amor y la primera en todo lo demás. Su tiempo juntos fue muy intenso, pero incompleto, siempre había algo que les impedía ser completamente felices. Cuando fueron a la universidad, se alejaron cada vez más, él por cuidar de Ren y ella de Bella, las chicas que terminaron separándolos meses más tarde. Que Renesmee se conviertiera en su confidente con beneficios y que Alice se volviera lesbiana fueron cosas muy chocantes para él, pero que logró superar al conocer bien a Ren y al alejarse de Alice. Estuvieron juntos cerca de un año, aunque nunca formalmente como pareja, siempre como amigos con beneficios. Conoció a Zafiro Northman, al año después y se sintió muy atraído por su forma de ser. Quiso cuidarla y pasar tiempo con ella desde que se encontraron pidiendo el mismo libro en la biblioteca. Jasper cayó rendido ante los encantos de la veterinaria, por lo que rompió, en buenos términos con Ren y persiguió a Zafi por doquier, mostrándole su verdadero yo y ganándose su amor. Son novios desde entonces. Estudia Ingeniería en Administración de Empresas. Su primera mujer fue Alice. Después de que terminaran, se acostó con Renesmee un tiempo. Dejó a Ren, cuando se enamoró de Zafiro, quién es su compañera sexual exclusiva actualmente.

**Otros personajes complementarios (Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer)**

**Esme Platt Evenson** (27 años)

Avatar: Elizabeth Reaser

Breve reseña: Salió con Carlisle Cullen durante 4 años, tras haberlo conocido en Darmouth. Creyó estar enamorada durante 2 años, hasta que halló al amor de su vida, Charles Evenson, un estudiante de Ingeniería en Construcción Civil, al cual tuvo que dejar pasar, al darse cuenta que el doctor era mejor partido, pero con quién no dejó de acostarse. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, cuando Carlisle perdió el interés en ella y se fijó en Liz, ya que no quiso volver a tocarla. Se sintió tan dolida que desechó el plan de su vida y se entregó al amor de su amante, quién le propuso matrimonio la misma semana que ella lo eligió. Esme aceptó y ya eran marido y mujer a la semana siguiente. Por amor y miedo a quedarse sola, se aguanta los golpes que él le manda cuando está ebrio o se enoja. Estudiante de Arquitectura. Su primer hombre fue un compañero de instituto, quién fue su primer novio también, le siguió un compañero de Arquitectura, que fue su amigo con beneficios, luego vino Carlisle y finalmente Charles.

**Charles Evenson** (28 años)

Avatar: Josh Duhamel

Breve reseña: Siempre envidió a Carlisle Cullen, por lo que cuando éste empezó a salir con Esme Platt, él se empecinó en quitársela. Cuando logró conquistarla y acostarse con ella, se dio cuenta que había tejido una trampa para él mismo, ya que se había enamorado de la arquitecta sin proponérselo. Por esta razón, la espero durante dos años. Cuando Carlisle la desechó, él se olvidó de su odio por él y se dejó llevar por el fuego que sentía. Le pidió a Esme que fuera su esposa y esta aceptó dichosamente enseguida, para su sorpresa. Se casaron a la semana después. Cuando está ebrio o molesto, pierde los estribos y le saca encara a su mujer, que él era su segunda opción. Esto lo calienta mucho, por lo que casi siempre termina golpeándola, aunque luego le haga el amor para compensarla. Estudiante de Ingeniería en Construcción Civil. Su primera mujer fue una prostituta, a la cual no le supo jamás el nombre. Vinieron muchas otras, hasta que Esme apareció en su vida, mientras era su amante, él se acostaba con otras mujeres, pero desde que formalizaron su relación, le ha sido fiel.

**Renesmee Masen** (21 años)

Avatar: Rachel Hurd-Wood

Breve reseña: Fue entregada al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, junto a su hermano Edward, cuando tenía sólo días de vida . Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Desde siempre fue la segunda chica más hermosa, sólo superada por su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, por lo que siempre fue consentida y mimada. Se enamoró por vez primera de Jacob Black y salió junto a él durante 4 años y medio, hasta que Vanessa entró al juego y se lo arrebató. Ren quedó completamente devastada y se refugió en quién le tendió su mano y la cuidó al hallarse casi completamente solo, ya que su novia pasaba más tiempo con su mejor amiga que con él. Al poco tiempo, halló en Jazz lo que había perdido de Jacob, por lo que se enganchó de él y comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales, para aplacar sus dolores. Jasper terminó con Alice, un par de meses después, pero mantuvo una amistad con beneficios con la chica Masen, ya que la quería mucho, pero no sé proyectaba con ella. Era buena amiga de Bella y la prefería de cuñada mucho más que a Faye, pero aprendió a mascarla, aunque aún sea incapaz de tragársela del todo. Principalmente, porque es la mejor amiga de la prometida de su ex novio. Lo que sí le agradece es la felicidad que le dio a su hermano y a su amiga, al hacer que ésta, saliera con Alice y dejara a Jasper libre, pero volvió a sentirse desdichada cuando él se enganchó de Zafiro Northman. Decidieron seguir siendo amigos, porque ella no quería quedarse sola. La soledad le duró la nada misma, ya que durante el primer año Nahuel Antilef, un estudiante de intercambio, le robó el corazón y le entregó el suyo. Fue correspondida realmente por primera vez en su vida. Estudiante de Psicología. Compañera de cuarto de Bella y Alice. Su primer hombre fue Jacob y a éste le siguió Jasper. El tercero y actual es Nahuel.

**Nahuel Antilef** (24 años)

Avatar: Chris Riggi

Breve reseña: Nacido y criado en la Tierra de la Araucanía en Chile. Es miembro de la tribu Mapuche. Es el mayor de tres hermanas. Desde pequeño siempre destacó en la escuela por su fuerte carácter, su determinación y su belleza física, además de su inteligencia. Él creció en un mundo donde los integrantes de su tribu eran irrespetados por los blancos, cosa que jamás aceptó. Siempre soñó con ser el agente de cambio, razón por la cual entró a estudiar becado Derecho a la más prestigiosa universidad Chilena. Muchas féminas se le acercaban, pero ninguna lograba tocar su indomable corazón realmente. Se ganó una pasantía a la universidad de Darmouth a los 22 años, lugar en donde conoció a su verdadero amor, Renesmee Masen. Olvidó todos sus sueños por ella, decidiéndose a quedarse en EEUU, a estudiar Leyes. Ambos congeniaron de inmediato, ya que los opuestos se atraen con fuerza. Aún así, Nahuel debió esmerarse mucho para reparar el desecho corazón de la colorina… Lo bueno de todo eso, fue que consiguió su objetivo. Ella fue su primera mujer y espera que sea la última. La ama por sobre todas las cosas. No dejó a su familia desvalida tampoco, ya que trabaja como bartender en un club nocturno y todo el dinero lo envía a su tierra natal para la educación y mantención de sus hermanas. Compañero de cuarto de Emmett.

**Isabella Swan** (22 años)

Avatar: Kristen Steward

Brece reseña: Fue entregada al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, cuando tenía 2 años. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Nunca fue la más hermosa, pero captó con su sencillez la atención del más codiciado chico del lugar, Edward Masen. Amaba todo de él, hasta el aire que respiraba de una forma muy poco sana, más enferma que amor verdadero. Cuando él la eligió como su novia fue la chica más feliz del mundo. Jamás sintió celos de ninguna mujer, ya que ninguna despertaba interés en él, cómo lo hacía ella, hasta que fueron a Darmouth por acuerdo grupal de Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee y ella misma. En la universidad todo cambió, todas las parejas que se formaron en el orfanato, como por una maldición se deshicieron. Edward conoció a Faye Fairfax y se embobó inmediatamente con ella, comenzando a dejar de lado a Bella de forma lenta, pero decidida. Cuando terminaron, la señorita Swan era incapaz de creer su desdicha, por lo que se apoyó en su amiga, Alice, quién le brindó todo su apoyo. Rosalie estuvo con ella, pero no tan presente como quería debido a su confusión interna entre Em y Alex, sus deberes como capitana de las porristas y sus estudios de Ingeniería de Mecánica Automotriz. De forma inesperada, encontró en Alice todo lo que necesitaba, sicológica, emocional y físicamente hablando, por lo que cuando ambas aceptaron sus sentimientos, se prometieron amor eterno y se hicieron novias. Estudiante de Literatura. Es compañera de cuarto de Ren y Alice. Su primer hombre fue Edward, después de su ruptura comenzó a acostarse exclusivamente con Alice, su pareja actual.

**M. Alice Brandon** (21 años)

Avatar: Ashlee Green

Brece reseña: Fue entregada al orfanato de Forks por sus propios padres, cuando tenía un año. Como todos los niños del lugar, su vida estaba asegurada por una suma extravagante de dinero que sus progenitores les dejaban para sus necesidades, estudios y futuro, con la condición de que nunca los buscasen y que los padres adoptivos no administraran su dinero, sino el orfanato. Alice era hermosa a su manera, siendo extraña, siendo única. Era la más baja del grupo y con aspecto desalineado, pero que compensaba con su buen gusto por la moda. Por su alegre personalidad, siempre tuvo facilidad para hacer amigos, siendo el alma de su grupo. Comenzó a salir con Jasper cuando tenía trece años, fue su primer amor. Entre ellos existía amor genuino, pero había algo que les impedía ser plenos. Por decisión grupal, asistió a Darmouth, lugar en donde se alejó de su novio, ya que él cuidaba de Renesmee y ella, porque acompañaba a Bella, tras su ruptura con Edward. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero cuando lo hizo, fue la que tomó la iniciativa y sedujo a Bella. Se volvieron pareja al poco tiempo. Estudiante de Diseño de Vestuario. Su compañera de cuarto son Bella y Ren. Su primer hombre fue Jasper. Cuando se enamoró de Bella, se acostó con ella… Y no ha dejado de hacerlo hasta el día de hoy.


	2. Introducción

_Disclai__mer: Los personajes originales de la saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y los personajes orinales también lo son (Nadie tiene mi permiso para usarlos). Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos y los de mis amigas._

___._

**Introducción**

**Faye Fairfax POV**

Le puse Play al CD que Edward me había regalado para mi cumpleaños Nº20, una vez más. No podía parar de escucharlo, era como una droga para mí. Su música me relajaba y me hacía sentir que él estaba a mi lado, aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Edward era un excelente compositor e intérprete de piano, era su mayor talento y yo disfrutaba mucho de él, porque sabía apreciar la buena música. Mi favorita era una dulce canción de cuna que había compuesto para mí, cuando estaba tratando de enamorarme. En el disco habían 10 temas, compuestos por él y 2, por grandes compositores del pasado. Todos sus amigos tenían una canción particular, muy similar a su personalidad. Él era fantástico en eso.

Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba acostada a las… Miré la hora. Nueve con cuarenta minutos. Me reí por lo bajo, mientras me pasaba la mano derecha por la frente y ponía cara de no poder creerlo_. Daría lo que fuera por estar junto a él en estos momentos… _Pero no se podía. La semana de evaluaciones recopilatorios para los alumnos de Medicina había comenzado ya, estresándolos a todos. No nos habíamos visto en estos días, ya que mi esposo se había dedicado por completo a sus estudios, a repasar una y otra vez los procedimientos aprendidos el año anterior, en tanto yo había estado ocupada leyendo los libros de Jane Austen, como si fuera un suplicio para mí hacerlo, para la clase de Literatura Inglesa. Tener que haberme pasado una noche leyendo sobre las cualidades del Señor Fitzwilliam Darcy, y comparándolas con las de Edward había sido una tragedia Griega.

Me hallaba recostada en mi cama, con un pijama viejo compuesto por un short y una remera con tirantes. Aburrida y sintiéndome un poco sola. Mi esposo tenía cosas que hacer y mi mejor amiga, mi hija Vanessa se encontraba en una estupenda cena con su novio Jacob, quién había llegado hace un par de días desde Washington. Y por esa misma razón, era más que probable que ella, no llegara a dormir esta noche… Tal vez ni siquiera duerma esta noche. Me sonrojé y me sentí culpable por mis pensamientos. _Lo que hace, Nessie no es de tu incumbencia. _

Me sabía de memoria, a quién estaban dedicadas cada una de las canciones, por lo que apenas empezó a sonar la de Renesmee, pensé en ella y en nuestra relación. Me molestaba un poco no poder ser su amiga. Ella era la única familia que Edward tenía, porque con el tipo de padres que fueron los suyos, no merecen que se los consideren para nada. Renesmee era una muchacha hermosa, sonriente, capaz de encandilar a quién sea con su sonrisa, es segura de sí misma, algo orgullosa y no tiene pelos en la lengua… Aún recuerdo como fue nuestro primer encuentro...

_Estaba nerviosa, tanto así que me había hecho sangrar el labio inferior, mientras caminábamos por el comedor, Edward y yo. Llevábamos juntos casi un mes y no conocía más que a Emmett y Carlisle de sus amigos... El resto no quería verme, adoraban a Bella, su ex, cosa que enfadaba mucho a mi novio. Aunque le había costado trabajo, cosa que me ocultó y si no hubiera sido por Em, no me entero, es que Edward debió insistirle mucho a su hermana para que nos presentara, ya que nos habíamos visto por ahí, pero no habíamos hablado nunca. ¿Mencioné que Renesmeé era una de las mejores amigas de Bella? ¿A la cual consideraba casi su madre? Él notó mi nerviosismo y se dio la vuelta para besarme tiernamente en los labios un segundo, relajándome. Sonreí y cerré los ojos un momento, para cuando lo abrí, ella se encontraba de pie frente a nosotros con sus cabellos ondulados colorines, en marcando su rostro. Lucía algo tensa, pero no me miraba a mí. Lo agradecí, aunque eso me hizo sentir incómoda._

_- Ren, ella es Faye. Mi novia- Remarcó demasiado los sustantivos para mi gusto. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí por vez primera... Me escudriñó de arriba a abajo y eso en vez de hacerme sentir mal, me molestó. ¿Estaba acaso comparándome con su ex? Endurecí mi mirada y enserié mi rostro. Sabía que era poca cosa para él, pero nadie podía mirarme en menos, si algo había aprendido en mi vida y de mamá, era que jamás me dejara pasar a llevar- Faye, ella es Renesmee, mi hermana._

_- Hola- Nos saludamos con el mismo tono de emociones contenidas. Ella me miró algo sorprendida, sólo por un segundo, antes de darnos la espalda y apuntar una mesa, en la que un chico rubio nos esperaba con cara de ausente, debía suponer que era Jasper, su ¨amigo¨. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos._

_Fue un gran alivio para mí, que él se comportara mejor que su chica, de forma más agradable. Además, como si pudiera ejercer influencia sobre la colorina mejoró su humor. Pasada la tensión inicial y gracias a la cooperación de ambos muchachos, pudimos entablar una conversación interesante los cuatro._

_El encuentro duró casi una hora, todo el almuerzo. Jasper le pidió a su amigo que lo acompañara a fumar y este accedió con algo de recelo, tras asegurarle con la mirada que me creía capaz de sobrevivir tres minutos en compañía de su hermana. Apenas ellos salieron, ella puso cara de confusión y me miró fijo._

_- No soy una persona que ande con rodeos, así que iré directo al punto- Me dijo con voz seria. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me gustó que fuera tan directa, así podría enterarme de inmediato a que me enfrentaba- Bella es mi mejor amiga y la prefería a ella de cuñada, antes que a ti- Golpe bajo- Pero no soy una tonta y sé como es la vida. Mi hermano es lo que más me importa en este planeta. Aprenderé a conocerte y a llevarme bien contigo por él, siempre y cuando no hables mal de Bella._

_- Jamás lo haría, Renesmee. No soy de ese tipo de personas- Aclaré con serenidad. Ella meditó como para ver si me creía o no- Edward me gusta y yo a él. No me arrepentiré de nada, porque no he hecho nada malo, si ellos no están juntos es por algo... Algo que yo no gatillé._

_- Vale, vale. No exageres, que no te he pedido nada... Aún- Me dijo torciendo una sonrisa. Igual que Edward- No le hagas daño. O conocerás a una chica muy mala. ¿Hecho?_

_- Hecho- Le sonreí de vuelta, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano._

_- Y por cierto... Llámame, Ren. Es más corto- Se puso en pie, se despidió con la mano y se marchó, justo cuando mi novio regresaba por mí._

_- Todo bien- Me preguntó, mirándome con inquietud, después de besarme la frente._

_- Si, tranquilo... Nos llevara tiempo, pero... Da igual- Le besé en el cuello y lo tironeé de regreso a clases._

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida, sólo sé qué cuando me desperté al oír que se abría la puerta de mi habitación, la luz del sol se colaba ya, por la ventana. Me sentía adormilada aún, por lo que ni siquiera enfocaba bien los ojos.

- ¡Faye! ¡Es que no creerás esto!- Gritó Nessie, mientras corría hacia mí. Me senté bruscamente y me pegué con el respaldo de la cama- Hice una mueca, mientras mi compañera de cuarto se arrojaba sobre mí. De repente, sentí una fuerte punzada en mis manos y noté que estaba aplastándome. _¿Por qué siempre a mí?_

**Vanessa Wolfe POV**

- ¡Mamá!… Mira- Le dije muy emocionada, al tiempo que le ponía el dedo anular de la mano izquierda frente a sus ojos, enseñándole mi anillo de compromiso- ¡Me voy a casar!

Apenas le di tiempo para que la pobre se despabilara. Había saltado sobre ella con tanta alegría que no me había percatado que estaba durmiendo. Me sentí culpable- Lo- lo- lo siento mucho.

- ¡Auch! Ness está bien, no me importa- Le sonreí más anchamente hasta que me fijé en que tenía la cara crispada de dolor. Miré mis rodillas- Lo que sí me importan, son mis dedos. ¿Podrías…?

- ¡Oh, Faye! ¡Perdón, perdón! No quise lastimarte- Me quité de encima suyo de otro salto y la contemplé desde el costado de su cama con las manos juntas, frente a mis labios- Faye…

- Tranquila. No fue nada. Sabes que esto me pasa todo el tiempo- Puso cara de resignación, mientras se acomodaba los cabellos y se sentaba bien en la cama. Fui y me senté a sus pies- Entonces… ¿Mi chiquita se volverá una mujer casada? ¿Cómo yo?

- Sí, aunque aún no hemos fijado la fecha… Él sólo me lo propuso anoche y yo, bueno, creo ser muy joven para casarme, pero si es con él, no me importa. Sé que es _el_ indicado, mamá- Le abrí mi corazón y le confesé todo lo que sentía- Ya estando comprometidos, sé que estaremos juntos para siempre. No importa cuánto se tarde _el_ _gran día_ en llegar, sé que vendrá y eso me basta.

Ella me sonrió genuinamente y me inclinó para abrazarme. Yo me acerqué a ella y dejé que me estrechara entre sus brazos, ahí me sentí feliz, acogida y comprendida. Apoyo que no tenía de mis padres… Viajaban demasiado como para preocuparse por necedades como esta. Me recosté a su lado y le acaricié su anillo de matrimonio.

- Pronto tendrás uno igual mío- Me susurró al oído. Yo torcí una sonrisa, mientras me alejaba un poco para poder verla bien- ¿Quieres contarme cómo fue?

- ¡Por supuesto! Me hubiera ofendido si no lo hubieras preguntado- Le guiñé un ojo y me recosté de espaldas- ¿Lista? Lo haré con lujo de detalles, así que será largo.

- Procede… Soy todo oídos- Se quedó muy atenta a mi persona, cohibiéndome un poco. Ella realmente me hacía sentir como su hija. Entre los sentimientos que tenía con ella como el amor, el cariño y la amistad, el que más destacaba en momentos así, era el respeto. Se lo había ganado por su experiencia, paciencia y comprensión para conmigo.

- Bueno, ayer fuimos a comer pastas a un pub/restaurante nuevo en el centro- Le conté, mientras evocaba contenta, esos bellos minutos previos a la noche más feliz de mi vida- Jake lucía muy guapo. Se había puesto camisa con sus vaqueros. ¡Imagínate! Él con camisa…- Me reí por lo bajo. Siempre que hablaba de él sonaba como cualquier otra tonta enamorada- Y eso que no era formal, el lugar eso me sorprendió un poco y me hizo sospechar, yo fui así, informal completamente.

Faye se rió y me acarició el cabello. La conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que se veía reflejada en mí. Ella había estado igual el día que Edward se lo propuso.

- Comimos, la cena fue normal, hubiera sido como cualquiera otra si el pobre no hubiera estado tan nervioso- Me mordí el labio, sólo una vez lo había visto así antes y había sido cuando me pidió que fuera su novia- Cuando ya habíamos terminado, me dijo que iba al baño. Volvió unos minutos luego con los labios apretados y muy sonriente, era por los nervios seguro. Le pedí que me contara que había pasado y él me tomó de las manos y me dijo que escuchara la canción. Yo la conocía era Dear God de Avenged Sevenfold, por lo que asentí- Traté de imitar su tono de voz para hablar. No me salió muy bien, pero mi mamá entendía- "Nessie, no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti. Te necesito a mi lado. Sé que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que no imagino mi visa sin ti, si me faltarás no sé que haría… Desde que te conocí que todo gira alrededor tuyo y esto que siento me hace hacer… Cosas, que jamás pensé que haría. Vanessa Wolfe, me darías el mayor placer de la Tierra, si aceptas ser mi esposa. Sé que suena a una locura, que somos jóvenes y todo, pero… Sé que jamás querré a nadie como te amo a ti y no quiero dejar pasar mi oportunidad. ¿Aceptas?"- Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos y me los refregué, evitando que se escapasen- Yo estaba tiritando, no sabía que decir. Realmente me había tomado por sorpresa. Pensé en miles en cosas en un segundo, el tiempo jamás había andado tan lento para mí. Él me miraba expectante y yo fui incapaz de hablar, sólo atiné a besarlo con fuerza e insistencia. Entre jadeos, me preguntó si eso era un sí, mientras yo le susurraba que sí. Cuando yo me calmé, recién cayó en la cuenta de que no me había enseñado el anillo, por lo que muy avergonzado me lo entregó. Venía en una hermosa cajita de madera, hecha por él mismo. Después nos fuimos a su departamento y bueno… Festejamos.

Faye y yo nos reímos. Ella sabía a qué me refería y por su personalidad, sabía que no me haría preguntas, aunque si lo hubiera hecho no me hubieran molestado. Con mis amigas hablar de sexo era agradable y divertido.

- Me alegro mucho, pequeña. Sé que les irá bien- Me confesó, antes de mirar la hora y hacer una mueca- Se me hace tarde. Le prometí a Edward que iría a sus prácticas de baloncesto.

- Como si te molestara verlo correr y llevar su trasero de un lado a otro- Le dije, poniéndome en pie. Si ella se iba, yo iría a ver a alguien también.

- Me gustaría que se quedara en mi cama- Su voz bajó un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín. Sonreí, ella era adorablemente tierna. Volvió a fijarse en mí- ¿En qué piensas?

- Iré a buscar a Luna- Murmuré, al tiempo que pensaba en mi amiga. Al notar la mirada de Faye, comprendí que no estaba segura de eso. Le torcí una sonrisa- Ella tiene que saberlo. No le quise a preguntar a Jake si se lo había dicho, porque hubiera sido extraño. No sé me ocurre que puede estar pasando por su cabeza, ella es única, pero tengo la impresión de que a pesar de todo, lo quiere, aunque jamás haya intentado nada, ni Jake con ella. ¡La adoro de una forma rara también!

- No te he dicho nada- Aclaró, mientras me miraba con recriminación- No te estoy pidiendo razones. No pongas en mi boca, palabras que no he dicho.

- ¡Pero lo estás pensando!… Jacob me dijo que se alejó de él hace meses, que habían hablado menos y desde su llegada sólo se han visto una vez. Él no se imagina que es lo que pasa, por lo que cree que si le da su espacio, su relación mejorará. Y yo pienso igual. Ella se alejó para sacárselo de la cabeza y eso nos hará bien a los tres- Me desahogué escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la cabeza hace semanas. Sonreí- Necesito verla.

- Si lo crees así, entonces ve y habla con ella. Harás lo correcto, corazón- Se puso de rodillas en la cama y me abrazó- Nos vemos luego.

- Claro, gracias, Faye- Le tiré un beso y salí de nuestra habitación. _Mmm. .._ Si yo fuera Luna…_ ¿Dónde estaría un sábado a las nueve y media de la mañana?_

**Luna Davis POV**

- Realmente lo hiciste, Jake- Murmuré, al tiempo que me secaba las lágrimas. Era una verdadera tonta. Volví a levantar la tapa de mi netbook y contemplé el perfil de Facebook de una de mis mejores amigas, Vanessa Wolfe.

Ella era una chica realmente adorable que había conocido el año pasado. Yo no tenía nada en contra suya, pero si sentía envidia de algo, su novio, el amor platónico de mi adolescencia, Jacob Black.

A él lo conocí cuando tenía doce años en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, cuando mis padres, dos veterinarios, fueron a investigar sobre supuestos avistamientos de lobos en la zona. Mis padres recolectaron información de diferentes lugares, entre ellos, la reserva Quileute, donde vivían los Black. Jacob, de catorce años, me mostró sus tierras con amabilidad, jugó conmigo y pasamos tiempo juntos. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, aunque yo sólo estuve ahí durante seis meses. Como él era el menor de sus hermanos, me adoptó como su hermanita.

Jamás le dije nada sobre las mariposas en el estómago que me hacía sentir, porque yo me había enamorado de él, mientras Jake no hacía más que idolatrar a su novia de ese tiempo, Renesmee Masen.

Con el pasar de los años, mantuvimos el contacto por medio de cartas, e-mails y recientemente Facebook, pero yo ya sabía que lo nuestro era imposible y que me había obsesionado con él. Era su amiga, pero deseaba ser su amante. Aún así, a pesar de saber estas cosas, me dolió mucho enterarme de que se iba casar. Era un sentimiento muy egoísta y realmente me sentí una traicionera, al sufrir con la felicidad de Nessie, pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Me dolía que ella tuviera lo que yo tanto anhelaba, pero jamás, ni en el mil sueños, les hubiera deseado el mal. Los amaba a ambos lo suficiente como para dejarlos en paz.

Jacob había publicado anoche: "Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Nessie Wolfe, gracias por darme el sí". Me había contado que lo iba a hacer, pero no lo tomé en serio hasta ahora. Ahora que mi corazón me dolía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno.

Presioné el botón de apagar y bajé la tapa. _Basta ya de llorar. Sabías que pasaría… ¡Supéralo!_ Me arreglé el maquillaje de los ojos, me puse en pie y me di la vuelta.

- ¡Lu! Al fin te encuentro- Me dijo Nessie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras avanzaba veloz hasta mí. De inmediato un "Sh" recorrió toda la biblioteca. Ella sacó la lengua y se encogió de hombros. Mi corazón se apretó más y yo me mordí mi labio inferior. _Esto no podía ser peor._

- Nessie… ¿Cómo estás?- La interrogué, antes de abrazarla. Me sentí una hipócrita, una farsante total- ¿Qué cuentas?

- No… ¿No lo sabes?- Me susurró, al tiempo que se alejaba de mí. Puse mi mejor cara de desentendida. Alcé las cejas y la miré fijo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay que debiera saber? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?- La miré de arriba abajo, mientras le indicaba con el dedo que saliéramos de ese lugar. Ella se onduló de nuevo los mechones que ocultaban su cara. Y con ese movimiento, lo vi. Fue como un golpe de lleno en el vientre. Era condenadamente hermoso. Un anillo de oro, con una turquesa en la parte superior. Sonreí, porque esa era la piedra favorita de Vanessa. Se había encargado de cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te casarás con Jacob!- Exclamé dejando aflorar todos los sentimientos de una buena amiga. Ella no se merecía a alguien llorando por su prometido, sino alguien que la apoyara. Le sonreí anchamente, lo mejor que pude, aunque tengo la impresión de que por primera vez, mi mentira, no fue convincente. Yo soy una gran mentirosa, pero con ella…

Ella me miró de reojo, pude notar emociones extrañas en ellos, alegría, sorpresa y algo de confusión. _¡Mierda! Ella lo sabía._ Me hice la tonta y la volví a abrazar, esta vez mucho más fuerte. No sé si lo hice para hacerle sentir que estaba cerca, o para evitar que yo me derrumbara.

- Sí, él me lo propuso anoche… Pensé que te habías enterado ya- Me confesó, mirando al suelo. _¿Por qué?_ Lo miré yo también y me armé con un poco de valor. _Si ella ya lo sabía, tal vez podía tentar mi suerte un poco más._

- Estoy feliz por ti, Ness. Eres de mis mejores amigas. Ningún chico puede cambiar eso- Le tomé la mano en la que tenía el anillo y le di suaves palmadas- Sé que ustedes son el uno para el otro. Les irá bien, ya lo veras.

- Gr… Gracias, Lu- Me dijo con voz temblorosa, antes de sonreírme genuinamente. Agradecí el gesto. Me acerqué a ella y le besé la mejilla- Te adoro, mujer.

- Yo también te adoro, loca- Le revolví el cabello y me alejé de ella, justo en la puerta de la biblioteca- Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo algo urgente que hacer. Nos vemos.

- Lu, espera. No te vayas, hay algo más…- Su voz sonaba temblorosa y su ojos mostraban ansiedad. Me dolió el estómago. Ella me haría la pregunta que yo no quería responder- Si esto te lastima, lo siento mucho, pero soy feliz.

_Ok, no fue lo que yo pensé. Fue algo peor._ Quise agradecerle sus palabras y lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar, mientras le abofeteaba la cara por su maldita suerte. _Tenía sentimientos encontrados._

- Ambos son muy importantes para mí y… Ya te lo dije. La amistad no la transo. No importa que pase- Mi voz sonó firme, pero adolorida. Estaba reconociendo lo que por casi dos años le había ocultado. Sólo esperaba que después de esto, quisiera seguir siendo mi amiga, porque yo la necesitaría. Ella me torció una sonrisa de satisfacción que no supe interpretar bien.

- Ve, si tienes que irte… Nos vemos- Le sonreí una vez más, antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme lentamente_. Esto había sido duro, tanto o más de lo que esperaba._ Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de mis ojos y caminé por mera inercia hacia los dormitorios.

**Zafiro Northman POV**

- No… ¿Por qué?- Musité sin poder despabilar completamente. El sueño era demasiado- ¿Quién me molesta tan temprano?

Yo no estaba consciente, mientras mi celular sonaba. Yo tenía mis pies bien puestos en el mundo de los sueños, por lo que escuchaba a muy a los lejos, The only exception de Paramore, arrastrándome hacia el mundo real. Algo dentro de mi cabeza, despertó e hizo contacto, recordándome que significaba esa canción. Un mensaje de texto.

Jamás hubiera abierto los ojos tan rápidamente como lo hice, ni hubiera buscado el móvil con aquella misma desesperación, si no hubiera tenido la abrumadora corazonada de que el remitente de ese mensaje, era Jasper. Agarré el teléfono con firmeza entre mis dedos, mientras me sentaba en la cama y miraba su pantalla.

"Tiene 1 mensaje(s) nuevo(s) Jazz"

Sonreí como una niña, al confirmar mis sospechas. Suspiré suavemente, me recosté de espalda en la cama, por encima de los cobertores y abrí el mensaje.

"Estoy algo confundido con los cambios de horario, por lo que espero no haberte despertado. Zafi, han pasado sólo 3 días, pero te extraño como si lleváramos toda una vida separados. Te quiero a mi lado, ahora y para siempre."

Cuando terminé de leer, solté el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo en mi boca._ Me extraña tanto como yo a él._ Mi corazón estaba henchido de dicha, lo que me hacía sentir como una colegiala tonta, de quince años, que colapsa después de cada palabra, de su primer y único amor, sintiéndose cada vez más enamorada, cuando creía ya no poder estarlo más… Bueno, no hay para qué andar con cosas, las únicas diferencias entre esa muchacha que describí y yo, es la edad y el coeficiente intelectual.

A veces llegaba a creer que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que yo era una verdadera princesa, feliz con su príncipe encantado y satisfecha totalmente de los placeres que disfrutábamos juntos.

Miré la hora. Las nueve y cuarto. Hice un mohín y con muchísima pereza, me salí de la cama arrastrando los pies. Fui hasta el armario, saqué una toalla y me dirigí a las duchas con la cabeza en cualquier parte… Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era el país del helado de menta, mi sabor favorito.

Sólo el agua pudo sacarme de mi estupor. Sentirla fluir por mi cuerpo renovó mis energías. Al terminar me fui de vuelta a mi habitación, tapándome lo que más podía, ya que era algo pudorosa. Cuando regresé a mi cuarto, recién caí en la cuenta de que Rosalie, mi compañera, estaba despierta, pintándose las uñas de los pies sobre su cama. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

- Hola Rose- Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, que ella me devolvió, antes de ir por mi ropa. Ella era mi única compañera de cuarto, ya que la chica del año pasado, una intérprete soprano, ya se había graduado. Y la chica de este año, pues… Digamos que al oír rumores de pasillos sobre quienes seríamos sus compañeras, pidió cambio a otra habitación, el mismo día. Era una chica punk, que tocaba la batería… Supongo que fue demasiada dulzura para ella.

- Zafiro…- Rose reclamó mi atención, cuando ya estaba vestida- Te llegó un mensaje, mientras estabas fuera. ¿Saldrás?

- Sí, me juntaré con mi madre- Le confesé, mientras buscaba mi celular entre las sábanas. Cuando lo encontré, leí el mensaje de mi mamá que decía que ya había llegado- Y voy tarde.

Me miré de refilón en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo de la rubia y me gustó lo que vi. Vestía mis Converse negras, una falda negra y una remera muy ajustada de color roja.

- ¿Vuelves tarde?- Me preguntó, repentinamente muy interesada. Supe de inmediato en qué pensaba. Nosotras éramos muy distintas, nuestras formas de vida eran opuestas y la única forma que habíamos encontrado para una sana convivencia era tener reglas. La primera de ellas era que para tener sexo, había que reservar la habitación, a ninguna de las dos nos gustaban los espectadores, así que su pregunta aludía a ello.

- Sí… La habitación es tuya. Adiós- Le dije, saliendo de la habitación, con las mejillas algo coloradas. Quizás quién pasaría por nuestra pieza hoy. En eso, Lu pasó por enfrente de mí y no me vio. Yo tardé sólo un segundo en reaccionar, por lo que le hice señas y la llamé por su nombre, pero aún así, no se volteó. Me pregunté por qué motivo ella podría estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos como para no darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero justo en ese momento me llamó mi madre.

- ¿Si?- Le pregunté, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi pieza y veía a la ojiazul subir las escaleras.

- Estoy abajo. ¡Apresúrate!- Me instó muy ansiosa. Llevábamos un par de semanas sin vernos. Nos hacíamos falta mutuamente.

Me olvidé de Luna y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, con una gran sonrisa iluminando mi rostro. A penas salí del edificio de las chicas, encontré nuestro viejo Camaro negro estacionado en la entrada. Mi mamá bajó los vidrios al verme, creo, dejándome ver la felicidad que estaba instalada en su expresión y a una bola de pelos blanca que jadeaba en el asiento trasero. No pude evitar gritar, dar un saltito y correr a subirme al coche para pasar el día con dos de los seres más importantes para mí: Mi mamá y mi perra.

- ¡Mamá trajiste a Snow!- Le agradecí con la mirada y me volví hacia mi Samoyeda- Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quién es la más bella del mundo, ah? ¡Pues tú!- La llamé, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y ella a su vez, trataba de lengüetearme las mejillas.

Sabía que sería una tarde perfecta, aunque mi ángel no estuviera físicamente a mi lado, ya que sabía que a la distancia… _Él estaba velando por mí._

**Alexandra Hangovr POV**

- Erst wenn die wolken schlafengehn khann man uns am himmel sehn wir haben angst und sind allein gott weiss ich will kein engel- Musité, mientras movía suavemente la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Engel sonaba fuerte en toda la habitación. _¿Quién querría ser un ángel? Los mortales lo pasamos mejor._

Rammstein era una de mis bandas favoritas. Cuando vivía en Alemania, había asistido a varios de sus conciertos, aún siendo una menor de edad, ya que tenía buenos contactos. Mi padre es el agente musical de la banda, mientras mi madre es una productora de la disquera Motor Music. Cuando la canción terminó, aproveché de estirarme en la cama y destaparme. Lleva puestos sólo unos pantaloncillos y una de mis camisetas de soccer viejas. Era de Los Angeles Galaxy y tenía el número 23, que perteneció a David Beckham. En eso, comenzó a sonar Moskau de Rammstein acompañado por TATU. Sonreí y seguí cabeceando al ritmo de la música que llegaba hasta mis oídos por medio de unos audífonos conectados a mi Ipod.

De repente, sentí a los lejos que sonaba la música del Exorcista y que mi cama vibraba. Me quité los audífonos y busqué mi celular por entre medio de las sábanas.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está? Qué bueno que es sólo un mensaje- Exclamé molesta, al tiempo que revolvía toda mi cama hasta que el teléfono salió volando- ¡Wow!

Me salí de la cama y lo recogí del suelo. De inmediato revisé de quién era, al enterarme hice un mohín. No me lo esperaba, o tal vez sí, pero no sabía que contestarle. Era de Rosalie. Abrí el mensaje. "Buenos días, Alex… ¿Tienes tiempo para mí hoy?". Suspiré y me volví a acostar sobre la cama. Ella era un tema complicado para mí. Sin soltar el celular, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en cómo había llegado a esta situación…

Rosalie Lillian Hale. 22 años. Rubia como el oro. Cuerpo curvilíneo perfecto. Estudiante de Ingeniería en Mecánica Automotriz. _¿Conclusión? Sexy por donde se la mirara_. Así era la chica con la que me había estado acostando los últimos tres meses, casi en exclusividad, aunque le había dicho que no sería así. Lo había hecho para que no se hiciera esperanzas o cosas por el estilo, yo no tenía mucho tacto, por lo que si esto no resultaba, quién saldría más herida es ella, pero por lo que hemos pasado, no me gustaría que fuera así.

Desde que llegué a Darmouth, ella ha sido la protagonista de mis más diversas fantasías. Me propuse tirármela algún día, pero sin creérmelo realmente. Ella era la típica chica popular por su hermosura, la cual salía con el típico chico más atlético del campus. _Típico_. Pero existía algo atípico en ellos, en su forma de ver la vida y afrontar su relación. Eso fue lo que me hizo guardar leves esperanzas, hasta que el momento se diera. Y se dio en una fiesta hace tres meses. Nosotras ya habíamos hablado un par de veces, porque teníamos clases juntas, y como daba la casualidad que por extraño que parezca, ambas nos hallábamos olas esa noche, comenzamos a charlar y a beber. La química entre nosotras estuvo a flor de piel todo el tiempo, fue algo que se intensificó con el pasar de los minutos, hasta que no resistí más la tentación e impulsada por el alcohol, la besé… Y para mi enorme sorpresa, fui correspondida. De ahí, no paramos más. Tuvimos sexo varias veces durante el mes siguiente, en la clandestinidad, hasta que Rose me confesó que sentía algo muy fuerte por mí, que le impedía seguir con Emmett, con quién terminó ese mismo día. Yo me sentí un poco confundida, porque ella no era nada serio para mí, lo que me hizo bajar mucho las revoluciones. Me distancié un poco, pero aún así, Rosalie no regresó con su ex-novio. Como igual la extrañaba de una forma poco común, volví con ella, pero con mis reglas… Y en eso estábamos.

Me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. _Ojalá mis amigas estuvieran aquí, así podría distraerme un poco_. Miré mi celular y tecleé el mensaje devuelta. "Después del almuerzo. En el hall de nuestros dormitorios".

En eso, cómo si mis deseos fueran órdenes, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Luna entró al cuarto. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y estaba hipando. Solté el celular y corrí hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Lu? ¿Alguna puta te hizo algo? ¡Dime y yo la asesino!- Le dije de inmediato, mientras la abrazaba. Sólo yo podía molestar a esa chica. Nadie más. La oí reírse, por lo que me alejé, dejándola que se secara los ojos.

- Soy una tonta… Te enojarás al saber por qué lloro- Me dijo con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se veía horrible, pero adorable a la vez. Yo le alcé las cejas esperando que continuara. Bajó la mirada- Jake y Nessie se comprometieron anoche…

Y la voz se le quebró. Me sentí mal por ella y volví a abrazarla, mientras mi celular comenzaba a sonar. Mensaje.

- ¡Ay, Lu! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Y yo qué pensé que lo habías arrancado ya de tu corazón?- Mi voz no sonó como una reprimenda por primera vez para con ella. Realmente odiaba verla sufrir así- Ven, mujer de la vida. Siéntate aquí.

- Hablame de lo que sea para no pensar en él. No quiero. Nessie no se merece esto- Ahí estaba mi amiga. Sufriendo y poniendo a los demás primero. Rodeé los ojos- Además, tienes un mensaje que leer.

- De Rosalie… O eso apostaría. ¿Quieres?- Le pregunté, mientras chequeaba el móvil. _Sí, era suyo._ Lo abrí. "Ok. Ahí estaré. XOXO". Se lo enseñé a Luna, quién sonrió pícaramente- Te lo dije.

- ¡Uuuh! Enamoraste a la chica más hermosa de Darmouth. ¡Felicidades!- Me dijo, golpeándome en el hombro, mucho más recompuesta.

- Cállate. Aún me confunde nuestra relación, así que no aguanto bromas- Le dije con tono cortante. Eso era normal en mí. Incluso para con mis amigas. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la cama de Lizzie, nuestra otra compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Y ésa?- Apuntó su cama deshecha- ¿Dónde se metió?- Se volvió hacia mí y me miró con una sonrisa muy ancha- ¿Se fugó a la Enfermería?

- Ojalá. A esa chica le falta sexo- Contesté inmediatamente, antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama- Desde que Carlisle comenzó sus exámenes, anda ganosa.

- Sí, pobre. Eso es desde la semana pasada- Agregó mi amiga, a la cual yo consideraba un hermano menor, antes de tirarse sobre mi cama también. La miré con frialdad y ella me sacó la lengua, haciéndome reír- ¿Entonces…?

- Está duchándose. Recuerda que hoy tiene entrenamiento con el señor Masen- Le dije, mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

- Mish… Por lo menos podrá mirarle el culo a alguien- Me respondió, haciéndome cosquillas. Comencé a ponerle las manos para alejarla de mí. No me gustaban las cosquillas.

- Déjame… Déjame… ¡Déjame, Cristina Mercedes Veracruz!- Le grité, mientras estaba a punto de tirarla de la cama.

- ¡No, Alina Dana Kvuda! Me quedaré quieta. ¡Lo juro! ¡Aah!- Se cayó al suelo… Pero no la ayudé a levantarse, porque no podía dejar de reírme.

**Elizabeth Williams POV**

_¡Qué bien se siente el agua caliente! _Sonreí, mientras mi cuerpo desnudo era acariciado por el agua. Hoy me había levantado más temprano de lo usual, para poder disfrutar de una relajante ducha, antes de mis prácticas de baloncesto.

Comencé a enjuagar mi cuerpo, cuando caí en la cuenta de qué llevaba ahí más tiempo del que debía. Mientras recorría mi vientre con las manos, sentí un leve hormigueo en mi cuerpo, uno que me hizo morderme el labio inferior. _¡Mierda! Carlisle… Te necesito. _De forma inconsciente, deslicé mi mano más al sur, enviando descargas eléctricas que me hicieron recordar las maravillosas caricias que mi novio me daba. Jadeé por lo bajo. _Carlisle… Termina pronto, por favor._ Alejé mis dedos, desistiendo de mi intento, al comprender que no lograría el mismo efecto que él. Me terminé de enjuagar y cerré la llave. Salí de la ducha, me cubrí con una toalla y caminé por los baños, desiertos a esta hora por ser sábado. Si fuera día de semana, la historia sería muy diferente.

Como no me gustaba pasearme semi-desnuda por los pasillos del edificio de las chicas, avancé velozmente hasta mi dormitorio. Nadie se dio vuelta a mirarme, cosa que agradecí. Amo ser extraña y que la gente me ignoré cuando así lo quiero. Abrí la puerta de mi pieza y al entrar, descubrí a Alex atorada de tanto reírse y a la Luna, sentada en el suelo fingiendo estar amurrada. Arrugué la frente y avancé hasta mi cómoda.

- No haré comentarios… No quiero saber lo que hicieron el par de locas- Dije con voz seria y les di la espalda, mientras buscaba ropa interior cómoda que ponerme.

- ¿No quieres darle un abrazo a Davis? Lo necesita tanto como tú necesitas sexo- Me incitó Alex. Mis mejillas se encendieron y me apuré en vestirme.

- Jajaja, qué graciosa… ¿Por qué debería abrazarte, Lu?- Le pregunté, mientras la miraba de reojo. Ella fingió una sonrisa y miró hacia abajo. Me preocupé. Eso era algo malo- Por favor… ¿No me digas que estás embarazada?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sonrió de forma genuina, mientras Alexandra volvió a sufrir un ataque de risa.

- No, Liz… No estoy embarazada, y espero no estarlo nunca- Me corrigió, poniéndose en pie. Me di vuelta hacia ella, vistiendo sólo un short y un brassier- Es sólo qué Nessie se casará con Jacob. Él se lo propuso anoche.

La miré con pena y ella bufó, odiaba que la compadecieran, pero aún así sabía que lo que había dicho, Lex era cierto, por lo que la abracé suavemente.

- Ningún chico puede robarte tu alegría… Es obvio que él no es para ti- Le confesé lo que siempre creí. Vanessa y Jacob se notaban a los lejos que eran el uno para el otro. Mi amiga se había prendado del equivocado- Ya llegará el indicado, ese que te hará feliz.

- Creo que tarda demasiado…- Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Piensa positivo… Quizás ya lo conoces y no te has dado cuenta. Tal vez hasta ya…- Lex hizo presión con su lengua en su mejilla derecha. Rodeé los ojos, mientras Lu se alejaba de mí.

- Jajaja, si fuera alguien con quién ya me acosté… La lista sería larga- Mi amiga de ojos azules, se sentó sobre la cama de nuestra Alemana, quién se arreglaba el cabello- Oye, Lex. ¿Y Rose?

- ¿Quieres saber de Emmett y ella? Porque ya te conté de nosotras- Dijo como si no quisiera la cosa Alexandra. Lu se sonrojó.

- ¡Yo no escuché nada! ¡Cuénteme!- Exigí de inmediato, mirándolas intercaladamente.

- Rosalie se enamoró de Alexandra…- escupió Luna sin poderse contener ni un solo segundo.

- ¡Ah!- Exclamé anonadada. Eso era choqueante.

- Y a Lex eso la confunde- Las americanas asentimos, mientras Lex desorbitaba sus ojos.

- ¿La amas?- Le pregunté, ilusionada de que al fin hubiera hallado el amor. Su cara se crispó.

- ¡No!- Respondió irritada, como si la hubiera insultado. Bajé la cabeza. _¿Por qué me ilusiono?_

- Pero te gusta- Insistió Luna, pegándole un suave codazo.

- Sí- Levanté la cabeza, como por si me hubieran dado la mejor noticia de la vida y sonreí.

- Entonces van bien- Dije, dándoles la espalda y buscando con la mirada mi musculosa.

- ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Todavía no te toca?- Fue mi turno de ponerme colorada. Forcé una sonrisa.

- Está estudiando- Declaré con seguridad y suplicando con mi tono de voz que el tema se zanjara ahí.

- Sí, claro- Se burlaron mis dos amigas. Cogí mi camiseta y me la puse. Miré la hora en la pared. _Aún tenía media hora… De sufrimiento._

- Él es brillante y puedo esperarlo… Él me dio tiempo- Traté de explicar algo íntimo. Para mí esas cosas no se explican, se hacen y ya.

- ¿Le estás dando tregua del ring de cuatro perillas?- Insinuó Lu con picardía. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras ellas se reían.

- Estúpidas- Murmuré, sonriendo.

- Paréntesis- Nos llamó la atención, Luna, agitando los brazos en el aire, exageradamente- Lex, al final no me contaste de Em.

- Rose no quiere verlo más… Y él ya desistió de llamarla- Contestó la rubia sin emoción.

- ¿Te pondrás al acecho?- La interrogué. Ella me torció una sonrisa y se mordió la lengua. Ella se encogió de hombros y se tiró a la cama una vez más. Todas comenzamos a reírnos.

- ¡Perra!- Gritó Lex, mientras levantaba las piernas para defenderse de Lu y su posible ataque.

- No, ella no es una perra, sino…- Hice una pausa para pensar bien las palabras. La ojiazul me miró esperanzada- Una mujer que disfruta de la vida… Es una mujer de la vida

- ¡Cállate!- Gritó ella, al tiempo que cogía una almohada y me la tiraba encima.

- ¡No!- Exclamamos Lex y yo. Las tres nos miramos a la cara durante un segundo y a todas se nos ocurrió lo mismo. Sonreímos maquiavélicamente y corrimos por cojines. _¿Total? ¿Quién dijo que las chicas no podemos divertirnos?_


End file.
